yourstudent_geminifandomcom-20200216-history
River Severn
The River Severn (Welsh: Afon Hafren, Latin: Sabrina) is the longest river in the United Kingdom, at about , and the second longest in the British Isles, behind the River Shannon. It rises at an altitude of on Plynlimon, Ceredigion near Llanidloes, Powys, in the Cambrian Mountains of mid Wales. It then flows through Shropshire, Worcestershire and Gloucestershire, with the county towns of Shrewsbury, Worcester, and Gloucester on its banks. With an average discharge of 107 m³/s at Apperley, Gloucestershire, the Severn is the greatest river in terms of water flow in England and Wales. The river is usually considered to become the Severn Estuary after the Second Severn Crossing between Severn Beach, South Gloucestershire and Sudbrook, Monmouthshire. The river then discharges into the Bristol Channel which in turn discharges into the Celtic Sea and the wider Atlantic Ocean. The Severn's drainage basin area is , excluding the River Wye and Bristol Avon which flow into the Severn Estuary. The major tributaries to the Severn are the Vyrnwy, Teme, Warwickshire Avon and Stour. Etymology and mythology The name Severn is thought to derive from a Celtic original name *sabrinn-â, of uncertain meaning.[http://kimkat.org/amryw/1_vortaroy/geiriadur_cymraeg_saesneg_BAEDD_h_1038e.htm Etymology of Hafren] That name then developed in different languages to become Sabrina to the Romans, Hafren in Welsh, and Severn in English. A folk etymology later developed, deriving the name from a mythical story of a nymph, Sabrina, who drowned in the river. Sabrina is also the goddess of the River Severn in Brythonic mythology. The story of Sabrina is featured in Milton's Comus. There is a statue of 'Sabrina' in the Dingle Gardens at the Quarry, Shrewsbury, as well as a metal sculpture erected in 2013 also in the town.Shropshire Star 26 June 2013 As the Severn becomes tidal the associated deity changed to Noadu (Romanized as Nodens), who was represented mounted on a seahorse, riding on the crest of the Severn bore.Clucas, P. (1985) Britain – The Landscape Below. Guildford: Colour Library Books. ISBN 0-86283-174-1 Tributary rivers The River Stour rises in the north of Worcestershire in the Clent Hills, near St Kenelm's Church at Romsley. It flows north into the adjacent West Midlands at Halesowen. It then flows westwards through Cradley Heath and Stourbridge where it leaves the Black Country. It is joined by the Smestow Brook at Prestwood before it winds around southwards to Kinver, and then flows back into Worcestershire. It then passes through Wolverley, Kidderminster and Wilden to its confluence with the Severn at Stourport-on-Severn. The River Vyrnwy, which begins at Lake Vyrnwy, flows eastwards through Powys before forming part of the border between England and Wales, joining the Severn near Melverley, Shropshire. The Rea Brook flows north from its source in the Stiperstones and joins the Severn at Shrewsbury. The River Tern, after flowing south from Market Drayton and being joined by the River Meese and the River Roden, meets the Severn at Attingham Park. The River Worfe joins the Severn, just above Bridgnorth. The River Stour rising on the Clent Hills and flowing through Halesowen, Stourbridge, and Kidderminster, joins the Severn at Stourport. On the opposite bank, the tributaries are only brooks, Borle Brook, Dowles Brook draining the Wyre Forest and Dick Brook. The River Teme flows eastwards from its source in Mid Wales, straddling the border between Shropshire and Herefordshire, it is joined by the River Onny, River Corve and River Rea before it finally joins the Severn slightly downstream of Worcester. Shit Brook near Much Wenlock was culverted to flow into the Severn. One of the several rivers named Avon, in this case the Warwickshire Avon, flows west through Rugby, Warwick and Stratford-upon-Avon. It is then joined by its tributary the River Arrow, before finally joining the Severn at Tewkesbury, Gloucestershire. The port of Bristol is located on the Severn Estuary, where another River Avon flows into it through the Avon Gorge. The River Wye, from its source in Plynlimon, Wales ( from the source of the Severn), flows generally south east through the Welsh towns of Rhayader and Builth Wells. It enters Herefordshire, flows through Hereford, and is shortly afterwards joined by the River Lugg, before flowing through Ross-on-Wye and Monmouth, and then southwards where it forms part of the boundary between England (Forest of Dean) and Wales. It flows into the Severn near the town of Chepstow, slightly upstream of the Bristol Avon on the opposite bank. The River Usk flows into the Severn Estuary just south of Newport. Major settlements of the River Severn on Plynlimon, Wales. The source is marked with this post in both English and Welsh.]] overlooks the Severn in Worcester.]] .]] Below is a list of major towns and cities that the Severn flows through (in order running downstream): Through Powys: * Newtown * Welshpool Through Shropshire: * Shrewsbury (county town) * Ironbridge * Bridgnorth Through Worcestershire: * Bewdley and surrounding Villages * Stourport * Worcester (county town) * Upton Through Gloucestershire: * Tewkesbury * Gloucester (county town) Transport Bridges (background) and Frankwell Footbridge (foreground) in Shrewsbury, Shropshire.]] just outside Shrewsbury. The village of Uffington, Shropshire is located in the foreground.]] The Severn is bridged at many places, and many of these bridges are notable in their own right, with several designed and built by the engineer Thomas Telford. There also is the famous Iron Bridge at Ironbridge, which was the world's first iron arch bridge. The two road bridges of the Severn crossing link Wales with the southern counties of England. *Severn Bridge — opened in 1966 carrying what is now the M48 *Second Severn Crossing — opened in 1996 carrying the M4 motorway Prior to the construction of the first bridge in 1966, the channel was crossed by the Aust Ferry. Other notable bridges include: * Buttington Bridge-built in 1872 * Montford Bridge-Thomas Telford's first ever bridge design, built between 1790 and 1792 * Welsh Bridge (pictured)-in the centre of Shrewsbury, built in 1795 at a cost of £8,000 * English Bridge-also in Shrewsbury, designed and completed in 1774 by John Gwynn * Atcham Bridges-the old one built in 1774, while the newer one in 1929 carries the B4380 * Albert Edward Bridge-in Coalbrookdale, a rail bridge opened in 1864 * Coalport Bridge-like its neighbour Ironbridge, is made of cast iron, built in 1818 * Bewdley Bridge-designed by Telford, completed in 1798 * Holt Fleet Bridge-in Worcestershire and designed by Telford and opened in 1828 * Upton town bridge-built in 1940,the only bridge to cross between Worcester and Tewkesbury * Queenshill Viaduct-carries the M50 between Junction 1 and 2 * Mythe Bridge-designed by Telford and opened in April 1826, located in Tewkesbury * Haw Bridge-a steel beam bridge, west of Tewkesbury * Maisemore Bridge-carries the A417 and is a single masonry arch, dating back to 1230. * Over Bridge-single masonry arch, built by Telford * Over Rail Bridge-last bridge before the Old Severn Crossing, which is 30 miles downstream Rail The Severn Tunnel, completed in 1886 by John Hawkshaw on behalf of the Great Western Railway, lies near the Second Severn Crossing road bridge, and carries the South Wales Main Line section of the Great Western Main Line under the channel. The original line built before the Severn Tunnel was the South Wales Railway from Gloucester, that followed the estuary alongside present day stations of Lydney, Chepstow, Caldicot and Severn Tunnel Junction to Newport. Cars could also be transported through the Severn Tunnel. In the 1950s three trains a day made round trips between Severn Tunnel Junction and Pilning. The vehicles were loaded onto open flat bed carriages and pulled by a small pannier tank locomotive, although sometimes they were joined to a scheduled passenger train. The prudent owner paid to cover the vehicle with a sheet, as sparks often flew when the steam locomotive tackled the slope leading to the tunnel exit. A rail coach was provided for passengers and drivers. Reservations could be made and the fee for the car was about thirty shillings (£1.50) in the early 1950s. Disasters during the 2007 floods]] There have been many disasters on the Severn and it has claimed many lives (figures vary depending on how it is recorded, circa 300 people), especially during the 20th century. The Severn Railway Bridge was badly damaged by the collision of two river barges in 1960, which led to its demolition in 1970. Five crew members of both the Arkendale H and Wastdale H died in the accident.Ron Huxley, The rise and fall of the Severn Bridge Railway, 1984, ISBN 978-1-84868-033-3 Navigation There is a public right of navigation between Pool Quay, near Welshpool, and Stourport. However this stretch of the river has little traffic, other than small pleasure boats, canoes and some tour boats in Shrewsbury. Below Stourport, where the river is more navigable for larger craft, users must obtain permits from the Canal & River Trust, who are the navigation authority. During spring freshet the river can be closed to navigation. At Upper Parting above Gloucester, the river divides into two, and flows either side of Alney Island to Lower Parting. The West Channel is no longer navigable. The East Channel is navigable as far as Gloucester Docks, from where the Gloucester and Sharpness Canal provides a navigable channel south. Between the docks and Lower Parting Llanthony Weir marks the Normal Tidal Limit (NTL) of the East Channel of the river.Ordnance Survey In the tidal section of the river below Gloucester, the Gloucester Harbour Trustees are the competent harbour authority. Locks There are locks on the lower Severn to enable seagoing boats to reach as far as Stourport. The most northerly lock is at Lincombe, about a mile downstream from Stourport. Associated canals The Staffordshire and Worcestershire Canal, the Worcester and Birmingham Canal, (both narrow beam) and the Herefordshire and Gloucestershire Canal join the Severn at Stourport, Worcester and Gloucester respectively. The Droitwich Barge Canal, a broad beam canal, joins the Severn at Hawford, near to the River Salwarpe, and connects to the Droitwich Canal (narrow beam) in the name town, which then forms a link to the Worcester and Birmingham Canal. The two Droitwich canals are due to re-open in 2010 after major restoration. The Gloucester and Sharpness Canal connects the Severn at Gloucester to the Severn at Sharpness, avoiding a stretch of the tidal river which is dangerous to navigate. The Stroudwater Navigation used to join the tidal Severn at Framilode, but since the 1920s has connected to the Severn only via the Gloucester and Sharpness Canal. The Lydney Canal is a short canal which connects Lydney to the river. The section of the river between Tewkesbury and Worcester forms part of the Avon Ring, a circular cruising route which includes 129 locks and covers parts of three other waterways. Passenger transport The tidal river Paddle steamers were operated in the Severn Estuary from the mid 19th century to the late 1970s by P and A Campbell of Bristol. Since 1986 Waverley Excursions has operated occasional sailings to Sharpness and Lydney by the MV Balmoral.Waverley Excursions website A number of ferries were also operated on the tidal river, for example at New Passage, Purton and Arlingham. The last ferry was the Aust Ferry, which closed in 1966 when the Severn Bridge opened. One of the Aust ferries, Severn Princess, is still in Chepstow although largely derelict. The upper river In Worcester, the Worcester River Cruises have boat trips up and down the river between Tewkesbury and Stourport, operating the boats The Pride of the Midlands and The Earl Grosvenor.Worcester River Cruises website The Cathedral Ferry, a foot passenger ferry, also operates on Summer weekends from the steps of Worcester Cathedral. In Shropshire the Hampton Loade Ferry operates across the river. In Shrewsbury, boat trips around the loop of the town centre are at present provided by the Sabrina and depart from Victoria Quay near the Welsh Bridge during the summer.Shrewsbury Boat website Severn Estuary crossing near the mouth of the River Severn]] The river becomes tidal at Maisemore, on the West Channel just north of Gloucester, and at Llanthony Weir on the East Channel. The tidal river downstream from Gloucester is sometimes referred to as the Severn Estuary, but the river is usually considered to become the Severn Estuary after the Second Severn Crossing near Severn Beach, South Gloucestershire (the point to which the jurisdiction of the Gloucester Harbour Trustees extends), or at Aust, the site of the Severn Bridge. The Severn Estuary extends to a line from Lavernock Point (south of Cardiff) to Sand Point near Weston-super-Mare. West of this line is the Bristol Channel. In the Severn Estuary (or the Bristol Channel in the last two cases, depending where the boundary is drawn) are the rocky islands called Denny Island, Steep Holm and Flat Holm. The estuary is about wide at Aust, and about wide between Cardiff and Weston-super-Mare. Severn Sea Until Tudor times the Bristol Channel was known as the Severn Sea, and it is still known as this in both Welsh and Cornish (Môr Hafren and Mor Havren respectively, with Môr meaning Sea). During the 18th century, the Devon, Somerset and Exmoor coastline was full of smugglers. Coastguards patrolled the shores all night in all weathers, one man for every 400 metres of the path. Almost every officer and man in the Royal Navy must have taken part either in smuggling or in its prevention. The resulting skill in foul weather seamanship and coastal raiding certainly contributed to the Navy's success against Napoleon Bonaparte. The views of the Severn Sea also inspired the poet Samuel Taylor Coleridge while he was living at Nether Stowey on the edge of the Quantock hills. Three times he completed the 45-mile trek from the Quantocks to Lynton in a single day. Severn bore A curious phenomenon associated with the lower reaches of the Severn is the tidal bore, which forms somewhat upstream of the port of Sharpness. It is frequently asserted that the river's estuary, which empties into the Bristol Channel, has the second largest tidal range in the world— , exceeded only by the Bay of Fundy. However a tidal range greater than that of the Severn is recorded from the lesser known Ungava Bay in Canada. During the highest tides, the rising water is funnelled up the Severn estuary into a wave that travels rapidly upstream against the river current. The largest bores occur in spring, but smaller ones can be seen throughout the year. The bore is accompanied by a rapid rise in water level which continues for about one and a half hours after the bore has passed. Industry A stretch of the River Severn in Shropshire, is known as Ironbridge Gorge. It was designated a World Heritage Site by UNESCO in 1986. Its historic importance is due to its role as the centre of the iron industry in the early stages of the Industrial Revolution. The gorge and the village of Ironbridge get their name from the Iron Bridge across the Severn, built in 1779, which was the first cast-iron arch bridge ever constructed.Unesco World Heritage listing Wildlife The sides of the estuary are also important feeding grounds for waders, notably at the Bridgwater Bay National Nature Reserve and the Slimbridge Wildfowl Trust. Literary and musical allusions The River Severn is named several times in A.E. Housman's A Shropshire Lad (1896): "It dawns in Asia, tombstones show/And Shropshire names are read;/And the Nile spills his overflow/Beside the Severn's dead" (“1887"); "Severn stream" (“The Welsh Marches"); and "Severn shore" (“Westward from the high-hilled plain…”). In William Shakespeare's "Henry IV, Part 1," Henry Hotspur Percy recalls the valor of Edmund Mortimer, 5th Earl of March in a long battle against Welshman Owain Glyndŵr upon The Severn's banks, claiming the flooding Severn "affrighted with (the warriors') bloody looks ran fearfully among the trembling reeds and hid his crisp head in the hollow bank, bloodstained with these valiant combatants." The Severn was the inspiration for a number of works by Gloucestershire composer Ivor Gurney, including the songs Western Sailors (1925) and Severn Meadows (1917). The Severn is often mentioned in Ellis Peters' Cadfael novels, set in or around Shrewsbury Abbey, beside the river. See also * List of crossings of the River Severn * Rivers of the United Kingdom * The Severn Way long-distance footpath * The Severn Area Rescue Association operates search and rescue services and lifeboats from Wyre Forest to Beachley (4 Stations on the River) * Mercia Inshore Search and Rescue are based at Upton-upon-Severn * The Severn Valley, an area straddling Shropshire and Worcestershire * Severnside, a term with various uses * Seven Natural Wonders – 2005 TV programme where the River was described as one of the wonders of the West Country. * Stourport Ring References External links *Severn Estuary Partnership *Portishead and Bristol Lifeboat *ITV Local footage ITV's Keith Wilkinson and Jennifer Binns canoeing the Severn *Woodend, a hamlet washed away by the River Severn *Canal & River Trust official site Severn Category:Ironbridge Gorge Category:River Severn Category:Severn drainage basin Severn Severn Severn Severn Severn Severn Severn Severn Severn Severn Severn